When She Actually Means It
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: Chanel #5 has finally had enough.


Chanel #5 stormed into her bedroom, letting the door slam loud behind her. She could still hear Chanel yelling insults to her from the other side of the door. She paced the clean, carpeted floor of her room in her tall heels, trying hard to catch her breath and to keep from crying.

"Aw is poor baby Chanel #5 gonna call and cry to her mommy?" #5 heard Chanel mock from the hall. "Well then stay in there until you're less of a useless slut."

"SHUT UP, CHANEL!" In her fury, #5 grabbed the closest object, her lamp, and hurled it at the door, causing an expected mess of shattered glass. _Dammit,_ she thought looking at the broken glass in her carpet, _who's gonna clean that up?_

She slid to the floor, leaning against her bed. All she wanted to do was cry but if she did, then that would mean that Chanel would have won. A sobbing Chanel #5 is what Chanel is aiming for. Hell, she once told her that watching her cry was her favorite hobby, along with buying dipping sauce for her cotton balls and watching old people fall down.

#5 looked around at the perfect room she sat in, with the perfect bed, perfect color scheme, perfect everything. She felt like an idiot for thinking all of this could make her happy when she was living in the same house as the real-life reincarnation of Satan. _I don't deserve this,_ she thought, burying her face in her hands.

Just as she was finally going to let the tears commence, a soft knock was at the door. Definitely too soft to be Chanel. Chanel would not even knock in the first place, she'd just kick the door down; she'd done it before. This was #5's third door this year.

#5 quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "Go away!" She yelled icily at the knocker. Even if it wasn't Chanel, #5 had no desire to talk to anyone that lived in Kappa. She pretty much hated all of them.

"It's Zayday, come on #5."

"Ew, no, absolutely not." #5 retorted, remaining in her seated position on the ground. Zayday and her had never interacted much before, why now?

Despite what she had just said, Zayday popped the door open and walked until she was standing directly in front of #5 with her arms crossed. "Girl, what the hell are you doing?" Her voice was calm, despite her confronting question.

"What am I doing?!" #5 shrieked, "more like what the hell are you doing in my room!?"

Zayday sighed, joining #5 on the floor. "Are you okay?"

#5 scooched further away from the girl, acting offended by the question. "I don't remember inviting you in here, loser, so if you could just-"

"Oh my god enough already, girl," Zayday cut her off, "will you put your walls down for just one second? I'm trying very hard to be a friend right now, something that, from the looks of it, you have not had in a very long time." She saw the blonde girl's eyes go wide, now truly offended. "I see the way Chanel treats you, we all see it. Sure, she's a bitch to all of us, but you are her special punching bag, aren't you?"

#5 bit her lip, looking down at her phone in her hands to avoid looking at Zayday. She definitely wasn't wrong so far but there was no way that she would let her know that.

Realizing that #5 was not about to drop the attitude any time soon, Zayday continued. "Why do you take it from her?"

Part of #5 wanted to just let everything out and tell Zayday everything on her mind. Part of her wanted to talk about Rodger and Dodger and how Chanel constantly makes her feel like shit and how her parents haven't picked up the phone in months. But she was still a Chanel. And Chanels do not show weakness, especially to pledges. She pushed all of those thoughts away. "Listen, you don't know me, okay? I'm sure you'd love to but you will never understand and you will never be a Kappa so just take your speech and get the hell out of my room."

"Girl, do you hear yourself?" Zayday sat up from the floor and headed toward the door. "At least I stand up for myself and hold my own when Chanel starts with me. You're just a coward #5, and no one's gonna join you in your pity party so you might as well just cancel it." She shook her head and then exited the room.

#5 watched her walk down the hall until she was no longer visible. She rolled her eyes but deep down knew she was right.

She stood from the floor and moved across the room to her full length mirror. She looked herself up and down, smiling because she knew that she looked amazing. If only that was enough to win Chanel over with.

As if the thought of her somehow summoned her, Chanel suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Listen up, bitch, I'm going to bed now so if you could do me a favor and keep your whale cries to a minimum volume tonight, I'd really appreciate that."

"Leave me alone, Chanel. I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you." #5 did her best to come off as threatening but she knew that Chanel could see right through her, she always could.

Chanel smiled, seeming genuinely amused. "Are you really, #5?" She watched the girl in front of her nod nervously. "Because if I had a penny for every time you've said that to me and done absolutely nothing about it, I'd be rich enough to have you cast off to a deserted island that no one but me has access to and I could keep you in a nice little tank like Shamu. There is a shocking resemblance between you two."

"ENOUGH!" #5 shrieked, wishing she hadn't sounded so whiny when she was really trying to be mad. "I don't need this. Starting tomorrow I'm done with Kappa and I'm done with you, Chanel."

Chanel laughed, moving around the shattering glass from the lamp until she was directly in front of #5, staring her down. "Oh please. You know just as much as I do that you can never leave Kappa, and do you know why?" #5 just stared at her, taking a few steps back until she was up against her vanity. Chanel loved watching #5 squirm. "It's because without this house, and most importantly, without me, you are nothing, #5. I know it, you know it, we all know it. If you were to ever leave, you would just return to being the friendless freak that you were before you came here. I'm the only reason that anything good has ever happened to you, bitch."

"Shut up, Chanel." Was all #5 could think to say. She could never think of good comebacks until hours after the fact.

Chanel smiled wider, loving the rise that she was getting out of the Kappa sister. "I mean, why do you think that you scored Rodger and Dodger in the first place?"

#5's eyes widened and she was truly speechless this time. Rodger and Dodger were too sensitive of a subject still to even think about. "What are you talking about?"

Chanel fixed her hair in the mirror that was behind #5. "Did you think it was just pure luck that after 19 years of being invisible to boys, two hot twins suddenly were in love with you? I eventually felt bad enough for you after watching you netflix and chill with a full pint of ice cream every night that I gave them each 100 dollars to give you a shot."

#5 shook her head furiously, her heart racing. "No, that's not true. You're lying, Chanel!" She had to be lying, Rodger and Dodger said they loved her. They eiffle towered together! You can't fake that kind of connection!

Chanel was in fact lying but was not about to let her pathetic "friend" know that. "I bet you wish I was." She smirked and then turned to have the dramatic exit she was known for. "And clean up this mess." She yelled on her way out, referring to the glass.

#5 heard Chanel's bedroom door slam from down the hall. She'd probably start her twenty minute pre-bedtime ritual and then be asleep within the next half hour. She walked across the room and knelt down by the mess and began picking up the shards of the lamp. _It can't be true,_ she screamed in her head, _Rodger and Dodger loved me, they would never lie to me. Chanel is just a bitch._

In her hurried clean-up job, she accidentally pricked her finger on the edge of one of the biggest glass pieces, causing blood to quickly begin oozing out of her skin. "Ow! Dammit," the girl dropped it to the floor and lunged for a tissue to wrap her finger with. Blood could NOT get on the dress she was wearing, it would never come out! She winced at how much it stung, _that could kill someone,_ she thought, grimacing at the blood-stained tissue.

In that moment, an idea suddenly popped in her head. She knelt down to the floor and picked the sharp piece back up, examining it carefully. _Sharp enough to kill someone…_

Her heels silently went down the long, dark hallway. The house was finally completely silent with every girl asleep. All except one.

She persisted down the hall, her shadow following her along the wall. She stopped in front of Chanel #3's open door and noticed the girl curled up in the huge bed, earmuffs still firmly on her head. This was where they had once shared a room freshman year, back when #3 was actually a good friend to #5. Now she was almost as bad as Chanel was, judging her every move and backing up every cruel insult that got tossed around. It was a shame that the Red Devil hadn't tried to attack _her_ yet.

Closing #3's door behind her, she continued down the hall, making sure that every girl's door was closed shut. Several times she strongly debated turning around and retreating back to her room but she continuously psyched herself up until finally she was standing in front of Chanel's fancy double doors. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her heartbeat and just stared at the door knob in front of her.

 _Don't chicken out now, #5, don't let Zayday be right. You are NOT a coward, #5._

The door opened as quietly as she possibly could make it and she closed it as soon as she was inside, not wanting the light to wake the bitch in bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the pitch black of Chanel's room; it was almost as dark as her heart probably is. Moments later she could finally make out the shape of the Kappa president sprawled out under her covers in bed, a Chanel sleeping mask (of course) covering her eyes.

#5 slowly approached the bed, gripping the sharp glass from the lamp firmly in her right hand. Chanel should have believed her when she told her she was done.


End file.
